fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Survivor: Madamadamadamada
| nextseason = Survivor: Tropical Paradise (By Fanofkinopio) }}Yep. I decided to make a Flipverse version of Survivor. On the first season, the customers will be marooned on an island of Madamadamadamada. They will have to work with each other, or be voted out. Ultimately only one customer will be able to win the grand prize. Rules * Losing tribe will have all its members be put into a poll, where the customer who gets the most votes will be eliminated. (Starting from Episode 2, everything like this is decided by the host.) * There is a Hidden Immunity Idol hidden somewhere in the camp, and the clues are hidden on Exile Island. * Every episode there will be a reward challenge and an immunity challenge. After the reward challenge, a poll will tell us who goes to Exile Island. (Starting from Episode 2, the host will decide who goes to Exile.) * If someone plays a Hidden Immunity Idol, any votes against that customer will not count, and the customer with the next highest number of votes will be sent home. * If someone plays a fake Hidden Immunity Idol, every vote against that customer will still count. * The Exile Island is a place where a customer can get sent to, if you are on the losing tribe. * A poll will decide, which customer from the other tribe will be exiled with the first customer sent to Exile. (Starting from Episode 2, the host will decide who goes to Exile.) * A customer may choose to share the clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol to the other customer they're exiled with. * The Hidden Immunity Idol is usable until the final 4 tribal council. * When 12 castaways are left, there will be a merge (every customer will be on the same merged tribe). * Mary Sue's/Gary Stu's customers are not allowed to be submitted. Results * 18. Charlie (JK55556) (3-3-1, 3-1) * 17. * 16. * 15. * 14. * 13. * 12. * 11. * 10. * 9. * 8. * 7. * 6. * 5. * 4. * 3. * 2. * Winner: Tribes and castaways Maddi: -Matthew (Created by Meandcrazy) -Mex (Created by Fanofkinopio) -Laci (Created by ScratchyTheCat) -Tia (Created by JK55556) -Ikebana (Created by Fanofkinopio) -Jill (Created by Meandcrazy) Dream: -Andy (Created by Fanofkinopio) -Drew (Created by Meandcrazy) -Casey (Created by Petpower123) -Camila (Created by KieRor098) -Azura (Created by Fanofkinopio) -Eggy (Created by Jyappeul) Alapapa: -Charlie (Created by JK55556) -Elliot (Created by Petpower123) -Kaitekai (Created by Fanofkinopio) -Mallory (Created by Meandcrazy) -Raina (Created by KieRor098) -Zoey (Created by Jyappeul) (Merged Tribe): - - - - - - - - - - - - Editing these pages tomorrow Episodes Episode 1 (The Beginning) The castaways are transported to the destination. 18 castaways, already divided into 3 tribes, Maddi, Dream, and Alapapa, will be competing against each other. There are some twists (e.g. Exile Island, Hidden Immunity Idol). Winners of the combined reward/immunity challenge: Dream (5 votes) and Maddi (1 vote)! Tribe Alliances Maddi Tribe Alliances - Maddi Men's Alliance (Matthew, Mex, Laci) Dream Tribe Alliances - The Dummies (Casey, Camila, Azura) Alapapa Tribe Alliances - There are no alliances. Tribe Events Maddi Tribe Events - Laci found the hidden immunity idol! - Mex and Tia have a minor fight. Dream Tribe Events - Azura and Eggy have a major fight. Alapapa Tribe Events - Elliot found the hidden immunity idol! Tribal Council - Elliot uses his idol. Any votes against Elliot will not count. - The first vote goes to... Charlie. - The second vote goes to... Kaitekai. - The third vote goes to... Zoey. - The fourth vote goes to... Charlie. - The fifth vote goes to... Zoey. - The sixth vote goes to... Charlie. - The seventh vote goes to... Zoey. Revote - The first vote goes to... Zoey. - The second vote goes to... Charlie. - The third vote goes to... Charlie. - The fourth vote and player leaving is... Charlie. - Charlie, the tribe has spoken. Time for you to go. The Game This is where the table is put into :) Category:Competitions Category:Meandcrazy Competitions Category:Flipverse Survivor Category:Meandcrazy's Game Shows Category:Survivor: Madamadamadamada